Consumer products such as communication devices and in particular wireless telephones have long become standard commodity. There is a large number of manufacturers of such devices, which leads to tough competition and pricing wars.
One of the factors that limit price reduction is the actual cost of the device components, including diodes, resistors, or capacitors, which are external to the chip or chip-set that constitute the core of the device.
However, placing such components on the device is impossible due to the different technologies used. For example, PIN diodes cannot be placed on the chip due to their unavailability in standard CMOS process.
These components which are external to the chip or chip-set increase the price of the device in a number of ways: they have to be manufactured or purchased, their assembly within the device incurs resources including equipment and labor, and they also take up areas of the Printed Circuit Board (PCB), so that larger boards are required.
There is thus a need in the art for a communication device that can be manufactured at lower costs than traditional devices, and a method for generating the same, which will enable the price reduction without affecting the capabilities of the device.